Be Who We Are
by seasidewriter1
Summary: Being friends with Ferris Bueller never guaranteed anything normal; so, when Raelyn is once again roped into Ferris' elaborate day-off plan, she's told to expect something big. However, when they're staring at art, avoiding parents and crashing parades, will she actually find that something big is going to happen with her long-time friend Cameron? Cameron/OC
1. Let's Play Hooky

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ferris Bueller's Day Off of any of the characters; I only own my OC Raelyn._

_**Foreword: Hello everyone! Glad you see ya dropped in to give this story a look! I'm happy to say this story was requested by **__**xXShatteredTemptationXx**__**, and I'm really looking forward to writing it! This is a Cameron/OC story and I hope you all enjoy reading! Onwards and forwards!**_

1. Let's Play Hooky

_Ring, Ring. _

The nicely folded pile of clothes in my hands slipped from my fingers and settled on the floor while I leapt across my bedroom; I grabbed for my phone as it continued to ring on my bedside table. The rest of my family was most likely still waking up, and the last thing I needed were grumpy younger siblings and peeved-off parents. I landed stretched out on my bed, finally able to grab a hold of the blue plastic receiver on the fifth ring. Before I could question who was calling so early, a voice said,

_" You usually pick up on the seventh ring. I'm impressed, Rae_." The person who the voice belonged to was clearly smirking and I'd already known who it was the moment he'd spoken the first word. It was my life long best friend and the notorious Ferris Bueller.

" Why are you calling me at six in the morning Ferris? You know how my family is in the morning! Do you need a ride to school or something? 'Cause I'll probably let you stand on the street corner because you're already making me late," I told him in a quiet and tired voice, curling my finger into the phone wire. Ferris chuckled and I could hear music playing softly in the background.

_" Oh, Rae… sweet, dear, Rae. Have you looked outside today? You obviously haven't. So, go to the window, go on, do it._" Sighing, I rolled my eyes and didn't move an inch. " _I don't hear movement…_" His voice had turned sing-songy.

" Screw you, Bueller…" I gathered up what strength I had that morning and made myself stand and shuffle to the window. Holding the phone receiver between my shoulder and my cheek, I tugged my curtains open, squinting in the sudden sunlight. After being momentarily blinded, I blinked to clear my vision and peered outside into my yard.

" _Now do you see what I mean?_" Ferris' voice inquired.

And, honestly, I did see what he meant. The sunlight was warm on my face and was glinting off the dewy grass below; the perfect amount of clouds lazily crept across the sheet of blue sky, allowing pleasant spots of shade to pass over every now and again. Birds chirped cheerfully and squirrels scuttled into the branches of trees. Sighing, I leaned against my windowpane and felt something wither inside of me-of course the perfect day was a school day.

" Yeah. Yeah, I do. But what does this excruciatingly nice weather have to do with why you called me?" I asked as I bent down to pick up my pile of dropped clothes. Ferris' voice chuckled in my ear from across the line and I could hear him tap on what was presumably his window.

" _Everything, Raelyn__**. Everything**__. I'm taking the day off. I thought you might like to join me_."

I froze half way to my bed. It was for this exact reason Ferris was notorious. He could fake illness the way a Broadway singer could belt out a song. He'd take days off every here and there just because he could and because he wanted to. Needless to say, the principle, Rooney, had it out for him. But Ferris had some how managed to rope me into his little day-off schemes a few times before and, to my amazement, didn't get us caught. Most kids would worry about their parents finding out about their hooky days, and I understood that fear. While most of the days off Ferris dragged me off were fun, my parents wouldn't have taken too kindly to finding out I was skipping school. They were workaholics, but they weren't stupid.

" You aren't serious are you?" I asked. My fingers curled into the sweater in my hands, which was far too thick for how warm it probably was.

" _Serious as a heart attack. Besides, I called you Raelyn, that usually means business, right?_" Ferris scoffed as if I were the insane one. It was true though; everyone I knew, besides teachers maybe, called me Rae, and only said my full name, Raelyn, should I get in trouble or if the situation was serious. " _So. The day off. How 'bout it?_"

" No, Ferris. We have a test on European Socialism, remember?" I pointed out, voice trembling slightly as I glanced out the window again. It _was_ awfully tempting… the day was absolutely _perfect_ and to be kept inside was a sin.

" _I know, yet another reason to skip. Besides, I can hear the doubt in your voice. How many times have I asked you to skip with me?_"

" Ten!"

" _How many times have you actually done it?_" I paused.

" Five…"

" _And, Rae, how many times did you have fun?_"

" _Three_."

" _Well there's your proof-wait, __**three!?**_" Ferris sputtered.

" One time you rammed my head into a wall after tackling me to give you a Coke and the other time was when I was actually sick."

" _Besides those __**two times**__, you did have fun though. So, get your parents to let you stay home sick and come over! Today's gonna be __**big**__ I can just feel it! We'll do everything and anything! __**Please,**__ Rae?_" His voice had turned pleading, the exact way it did when he gave that adorably childish pout he'd mastered at age six. I sighed and sat on the edge of my mattress, rubbing my eyes. A part of me screamed 'absolutely not' and the other part chanted 'Do it!' Well…

What the Hell?

Smiling a bit, I shook my head as I replied.

" Alright, fine. I'll try. _This_ is why we're friends though; if I get caught, you're going down with me," I scolded, tossing my clothes into the piled up laundry hamper in the corner. A victorious laugh assaulted my ear.

" _Yes! Rae, we won't get caught, I swear! Today will be __**big,**__ I promise! So, remember what I told you about pretending to be sick and once you get your parents and siblings off your back, get your ass over to my house!_"

The receiver clicked on the other end and I hung up. Then, the rational bit of my head asked what the hell I was doing. And, at that moment, even _I _wasn't sure. So, grabbing the glass of water on my bedside table, I took the hem of my shirt and wet it a bit; I gently spotted it on my forehead to just give it a bit of sheen and then flopped down back into bed, curling up with the blankets to my chin. Clearing my throat once, I let out a loud cough and clenched my eyes shut. As I heard footsteps climbing the stairs, I rubbed my hands together furiously under my blankets.

_Click_.

" Honey?" came my mother's quiet voice. I slowly opened my eyes with a creased forehead and a squinted expression.

" Hey, Mom…" I muttered, rolling onto my other side to face her. A concerned look crossed her face as she came to sit on the edge of my bed.

" Are you feeling alright, Raelyn?"

" Not really." I lifted my warmed hands to my face, curling up as I coughed into them and, as Ferris so pleasantly taught me, I licked my palms.

" Is it your stomach?" she asked.

" Mm-hmm… and my head… it's pounding and… why is so… _hot_ in here?" For good measure, I coughed into my pillow. Shifting 'uncomfortably' under my blankets, I groaned—I didn't get sick often, so this would hopefully work. My Mother's cool hand pressed to my forehead and I slowly placed my own on her wrist. She gave a disapproving cluck of her tongue, her pale green eyes worried.

" Darling, you're sweating... and your hands are clammy… You're staying home, young lady. Now, I thought I heard something was going around…" she murmured, standing with her hands on her skirt clad hips.

" But… Mom, I have a test and… and Gabe has soccer practice that I… need to drive him to…" I groaned, beginning to sit up. Her loving and comforting hands gently pressed me back onto my mattress.

" Sweetie, I'll drive Gave; I'll take your car for the day. What _you_ need is to rest. Besides, I'm sure your teacher will allow you to make up the test. Now, go back to sleep and remember that if you need anything, give us a call," she said, tucking the blankets back around me. I gave a grateful smile and nuzzled back into my bed.

" Okay… thanks, Mom."

" Your father and I will check on you the moment we get home, alright?"

She pressed a kiss to my cheek. The door clicked shut.

I lay still for a good ten or so minutes, and when the front door shut and the two cars started up outside, I knew I'd somehow prevailed, which was a shocker considering I was a terrible actress. I sat up and stared around my blue0walled room, expecting to wake up and have had everything be a dream. But, as a minute more ticked by, I was assured it was real. After jogging to my window to see if my parents were truly gone, which they were, I scoffed and shook my head.

" Unbelievable…" I muttered. I ran to my phone and dialed Ferris' number. After only a ring and a half, he picked up.

" _Hello?_" he asked, sounding genuinely sick as hell. I rolled my eyes and leaned against my wall, deciding to humor him for a moment.

" Oh, Ferris, my _darling_, how do you feel?" I asked in a sugary tone, placing a hand over my heart, smirking. Over the line, he snorted.

" Just fine, my lovely Rae of Sun. May I sat it is safe to assume your parents bought it?" he asked, matching at first before sounding self-satisfied.

" Perfectly safe to say it. I'll be over as fast as I can. By the way, _never_ call my your 'lovely Rae of Sun' ever again; not only is it kind of cheesy, but I think Sloan would probably murder you," I teased before hanging up on him.

I tossed my window open to judge the temperature of the air outside; it was that time of year where it could be just warm enough to not need a sweater, or cold enough to need layers. The air that came through the white windowpane was warm enough to be comfortable but cool enough to signal that summer was not yet here. I slid the window shut again and tugged on the basics; jeans, a tank top and a cropped blue sweater. After yanking a brush through my brown hair and grabbing my white canvas Converse, I jogged down my steps and yanked the shoes on sock-less. I pattered around the house for a moment, sliding on a straw fedora and acquiring my sunglasses, which took residence in my jeans pocket. I pocketed my spare key and set out on sneaking through the neighborhood yards to get to the Bueller residence.

OOOO

After quickly ringing Ferris' doorbell twice, I quickly slipped inside and looked around the spacious front hall.

" Hey, Ferris!" I called out.

" Bedroom!" came his response. I ran up the familiar hall and opened the door, finding Ferris lounging in a desk chair, brushing a comb through his thick rich-brown hair. He turned his head and looked a t me, grinning a signature grin.

" You look self-satisfied," I pointed out, flopping onto his bed stomach first.

" Well, I got you here didn't I?" Ferris asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes and set my hat at the foot of his bed.

" So, what evil plans are you dragging me into today?"

" Ph! Evil? Wait. _Drag?_" Ferris' body suddenly dropped hard down onto the bed beside me, arching both his eyebrows. He laughed and rolled onto his back. " Rae, you _chose_ to come. Even if there's some tiny little adult in your head telling you 'no,' you're always going to ignore it. You _really_ want to do this! Admit it. We've been friends since we were, what three? And every time I did something insane, you were right there beside me and I'm pretty sure we have picture proof. Face it, even if you came along _just_ to scold me, you'd still enjoy it all."

I looked over at him and met his eyes. We both smiled and I gave him a mock slap on the cheek. He laughed and ruffled my hair, pretending to try and push me off his bed. We had lived in the same neighborhood since we were, yes, three, and that was really how we'd met. Countless acts of typical Ferris antics had gotten me in trouble when I was younger and I tried—key word: _tried_—to seem more mature as I grew up… and that never really seemed to come to be.

" But, seriously, Ferris, what are we doing today?" I asked, heaving myself into a sitting position.

" I was thinking… road trip. You got your car?"

" Mom took it."

" Of course. Well, we should be glad Cam has one!" Ferris announced, rolling off his bed and heading over to his computer, where he'd been doodling a picture of a naked woman. He grabbed his phone and began to punch in numbers. Surprised at what I'd heard, I sat up and tucked my legs underneath me.

" Cameron's coming?" I asked, " How'd you rope him in?"

" Well, I was hoping you might be able to help with that, since you two are best friends and what not," he explained, smirking with a wink. I rolled my eyes and hugged one of his pillows as he called up our other very close friend, Cameron Frye. He was always convinced he was sick, usually saw the down side of things, but when you got him to look on the bright side, he'd grin away and act goofy. But I'd grown to love him and his little quirks and his over-arching caring and nice attitude; Ferris liked to think he was going to successfully play match-maker with the two of us, since he'd been trying for a good couple of years, complaining about how painfully obvious it was that _I_ liked Cameron. And the agonizing thing about it all was that Ferris had always been right.

" So, Cameron, what time are you gonna be over?" Ferris asked with a smirk, reclining back in his chair. As Cameron replied on the other end of the line, Ferris sighed and gestured me over with a hand, tilting the receiver away from his ear so we could both listen to what he was saying. I stood and then crouched beside Ferris, inching my ear towards the phone; I just caught the end of the last words he'd said, which sounded something like 'I'm not going.' " I'm serious, man, this is ridiculous, making us wait around the house for you!"

" _Why can't you let me rot in peace! Wait… __**us?**__ Who else did you drag along with you?_" Cameron's voice asked in annoyance.

" Hey, Cam, how do you feel?" I asked. There was a pause from Cameron's side before he spoke again.

" _R-Raelyn? You—you actually __**listened **__to him?_"

" Hard not to when he has some compelling arguments."

" _Oh, my God…_"

" Cameron, his is my ninth sick day. If I get caught, I won't graduate. I'm not doing this for _me_ I'm doing it for you and Rae," Ferris countered, continuing his digital painting of the naked woman.

" _Do you __**know**__ what my diastolic is?_" Cam snapped in response.

" Be a man! Take some Pepto-Bismol, get dressed and come on over here. I'm tired of this stuff."

" _Shut up_."

A beep sounded on the phone line.

" Hold your water for a second. I got another call." Ferris leaned forward and hit another button, switching the lines. " Hello?" he asked, sounding as miserable as he had when I'd called him earlier. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against his bed. " Hi… Really? Darn. I thought I was improving." He mouthed 'Dad' at me and then returned to trying to sound miserable. " Dad, can you hang on for a second? Hang on." He switched the calls again. " Cameron, it's my dad… if you're not over here in _fifteen minutes_, you can find a new best friend."

I rolled my eyes at the empty threat and kicked Ferris' foot in a sort of 'be nice' way. The calls switched again.

" Dad? All this talking is making me kind of light-headed. I think I ought to lie down… wrap a hot towel around my head? Okay… yeah? I love you too," Ferris said and then hung up the phone, smiling with a pleased expression. Then, he turned to me and pulled me up to my feet, nodding to the door. " I'm so disappointed in Cameron. Twenty bucks says he's sitting in his car, debating about whether or not he should go out."

" I'm not taking that bet. He'll come over," I said, making my way down the stairs.

" But he really is sitting in his car right now, you do know that."

" Of course he is. Just… don't be too hard on him when he gets here, you know how quickly he can change his mind."

Ferris trotted down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom, turning to face me.

" You know what? I swear to _God_ each time you and Cameron are within thirty feet of each other, you're both almost begging me to try and set you up!" Ferris said. I froze at the shocking subject change and choked on a pile of words that caught in my throat.

" _What?!_ No we're not!" I protested with a laugh.

" Yes you are! It's all body language, Raelyn. You're both practically screaming _match-maker, match-maker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!_" he sang with a smirk, waltzing into his kitchen. " Luckily for you _I'm_ the match-maker in this situation!"

" No, you most certainly are not!" I countered as he continued to hum the show-tune. I rolled my eyes skyward and sighed; the only thing I was _begging_ for was for Ferris to stop being a smart-ass about all this. But would that happen?

Absolutely not.

_**Afterword:**__** That's it for chapter one! I know that the middle got a bit quick and jumbled, but the beginning of the movie is a bit like that… so… yeah, I promise it'll get better! We've got Cameron's first REAL appearance next chapter, which I hope to get up soon! HUZZAH FOR CAM! Anyway, I hope you all stay around to read more! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**_

_**~Mary**_


	2. Should've Been An Actress

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Ferris Bueller or any of the characters; I merely own my OC Raelyn._

2. Should've Been An Actress

A knock on the side door made me push away from Ferris' kitchen counter. Said boy smirked over at me as he pulled three mugs out of one of the kitchen cabinets; it was a sort of 'I told you so' smirk, one that I had been used to seeing for the majority of my life. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the door, knowing he wasn't about to go over to answer it. We both knew who would be standing behind that door. I grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening it to reveal none other than Cameron Frye, looking genuinely, absolutely _miserable_. At the wary, tired look in his soft blue eyes, I began to question if maybe this time around he was _actually_ sick.

"Hi, Rae…" he said as he reached up and whipped off his plaid cabbie cap, which he scrunched up tightly in right hand. The movement left his straight, rich brown hair to be disrupted from its usually neat state, locks of it sticking up in a couple places. I smiled softly at him.

"Hey, Cam."

"How did we get dragged into this?" he immediately questioned me, his brows pulling together. He clearly couldn't believe that he'd given into Ferris-again-and that I had as well. I felt my smile turned into a wry smirk at his question.

"Becaues Ferris Bueller is apparently a silver-tongue and can get us to do anything if he uses the right words." I grabbed his left hand and pulled him through the doorway, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Yes, I can!" came Ferris' sing-songy voice.

"Shut up, Bueller!" I turned back to Cameron again. "C'mon, we're making coffee, I think it may do you some good."

Cameron willingly let me pull him towards the kitchen, his feet dragging in the slightest. The kitchen smelled thickly of the beverage I'd just mentioned, which had been brewing in the coffee maker for a good while.

"Cameron, babe! You finally made it!" Ferris exclaimed with a bright grin, holding his arms out, like he'd been expecting our friend-because he had been. Like Cam had had a choice-Ferriss would have dragged him out of bed even if he had the flu… or the plague. I noticed I still held Cameron's hand, so before Ferris could spot the-innocent-gesture, I dropped his hand, pressing my palm to the side of my own leg. "Step inside, make yourself comfortable! I have a plan to explain!"

I stepped back into the kitchen as Cameron tugged off his Detroit Red Wings jersey, which he often used in place of a sweatshirt; underneath he wore a brown short-sleeved t-shirt with a yellow caduceus printed on the front-he'd tucked the shirt into the pair of khaki colored pants he wore, which had suspenders clipped to them, the thin black straps looped over his shoulders. He hung the jersey up on a coat hook and tucked his hat into his back pocket before he joined us in the kitchen, crossing his arms.

"Whats sick things to you plan on making us do today?" he asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. The smile that had been pulling up Ferris' lips suddenly dropped and was replaced with an expression that would make you think he'd been smacked across the face with a brick. He sputtered for a moment in disblief and threw his hands up.

"The distrust in this room! You two… I _swear_ you share the same brain! Both of you come here and judge my ideas without any knowledge of them. You know what they say about what happens when you assume, right?"

"You make an ass out of you and me," I quickly replied as I pulled out some half-and-half from the fridge. Ferris rolled his eyes at me as he leaned against the counter.

"'Evil… 'sick'... ph!" he said under his breath. Cameron smirked at me looking a bit pleased.

"You can't blame us, some of your plans _are_ insane," I reminded, remembering the time he proposed we skip mid-terms and go to a water park instead. I could still feel the enthusiasm I'd felt that morning for getting out of school for a day, but there was still that twinge of doubt that was making me question Ferris' sanity.

"Well, sit back and cool your jets, I'll tell you what we're gonna do." He became very serious and business like, obviously having thought over what he was about to say. "We need to get Sloane out of school."

The kitchen was dead silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked after a moment of quiet. Sloane Peterson was Ferris' girlfriend and another friend of ours. She was a year below us in school-a Junior-and was great fun to hang out with and was always willingly accepting Ferris' schemes. But, to pull her out of school after she was already there? Absolutely _insane_! Only parents could do that and there wasn't a chance in _Hell_ we could attempt to pull that off.

"Only parents can pull their kids out of school Ferris; besides, there would need to be… a family emergency or a doctor's appointment they'd already called in," Cameron tried to reason.

"That's _exactly_ why there's going to be a family emergency! And this is where you, Cameron, are going to step in," Ferris said, his sly smile appearing on his face again. A weary look crossed said young man's face. "You're gonna call in as Sloane's father-George Peterson-and you're going to tell Rooney that Sloane's grandmother has died and she needs to come home."

"_What?_ M-me? Ferris, that won't work! He'll recognize my voice!"

"Do one of your impressions, your good with those!"

If Cameron had seemed wary of the plan before, he was practically livid after hearing the role he was supposed to play in it. He was the type of guy who always seemed like he could use a hug, and he never seemed to refuse them… at least not the ones from me. And at that moment, as he contemplated the pros and cons of Ferris' idea, he looked like he could _really_ use one. So, I jumped up on the counter behind him, situated myself so I was behind his back and wound my arouns around his torso, my hands resting on his rib-cage. It was the only way I could effectively embrace him brom behind, what with him being six-foot and me bing five-foot six. He didn't push me off, so I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Ferris, I don't know…" he muttered, voice trailing off uncertainly at the end. The master-mind behind the plan smirked at us.

"Come on, Cam! You'll only have to tell him that there's a family emergency and it'll be simple as that! Besides, don't deny that you actually, kinda, wanna trick our principle," Ferris told Cameron with a knowing smile. Cam stayed quiet a moment and I could feel him shift slightly at our friend's words. "Besides, I'll give him a call asking if Jeanie can pick up my assignments; I can't very well be on two seperate phones at once, can I?" Cam shifted again.

"Give me the phone," he eventually said with a resolved tone, a tiny hint of a smile in his voice. Ferris laughed and clapped, pointing at us.

"Atta-boy!" He moved towards his fridge where the phone was. "Now, Cam, you're Sloane's father, Rae, I want you to stand by in case Rooney asks for her mother."

I lifted my chin off of Cameron's shoulder in shock.

"_What?_ I'm not an actress!" I protested.

"You can be one of the most dramatic people I know, Rae!" He picked the phone off the reciever and placed it on the counter, the curly cord stretching the gap. Then, he smiled at us as he began to back out of the room. "You two look adorable, by the way!"

The two of us quickly jumped away from each other at Ferris' comment, Cameron headed straight for the phone to dial the number to the main office. I slid off the counter feeling my cheeks flush; leave it to Ferris to take an innocent hug and try and make it out be more than it was. I glanced over at Cameron as he pressed each button carefully and slowly, taking deep breaths. I often wondered if he could ever like me the way I had liked him for… _years_. On occaison I thought, yeah, maybe he could, but then I would remember he probably wouldn't want to ruin our already established, very, _very_ good friendship. And I guess I had come to terms with that, even though I never stopped hoping. Cameron let out a nervous breath and looked over at me, jaw clenching.

"I don't know what to do," he told me, "Voice wise, I-I don't know what to do! What does Sloane's father sound like again?" I smiled encouragingly at him and shrugged.

"Just do your typical parent voice-make it authoritative and, for the Hell of it, put a bit of an accent in there, they aren't going to notice," I told him. He let out a long breath, pressing the last number and lifted the phone to his ear. He nodded me over as he walked to the counter; I _was_ supposed to be there to be Sloane's mother, if needed. Now, Cam would probably end up talking to Grace, Rooney's secretary, but knowing what a suspicious man he was, especially regarding anything off during one of Ferris' sick days, he'd be on the line in less than a minute. There was a pause of silence in the kitchen as the call went through.

"This is George Peterson," Cameron said with a voice that was a tad higher than his normal, warm, deep voice, a bit of some sort of accent laced in it; the oddly serious tone to his voice made me smirk, especially with the face he was making to keep the façade up. I ducked under the phone wire, leaning up against the island in the middle of the kitchen next to him. "Ed. This is George Peterson… Well, we've had a bit of bad luck this morning as you may have heard… Yeah… yeah, well, uh, it's been a tough morning and uh, we've got a lot of family business to take care of so, if you wouldn't mind excusing Sloane, I'd appreciate it." Cameron waved me closer and tilted the phone away from his ear so I could listen in.

"_So, uh, if you just produce a corpse, and, uh, I'll release Sloane,_" Rooney said casually, causing my eyebrows to jump up in shock. The man really _was_ suspicious, but what if this _hadn't_ been a fake call? He'd be in trouble faster than the beat of a butterfly's wings. "_I want to see this dead grandmother firsthand…_"

"Um… uh, I'm sorry, Ed, but did you say you wanted to see a _body?_" Cameron asked sounding shocked.

"_Yeah, that's right, just roll her old bones over here and I'll dig up know, that's school this your mother?_"

"Uh, no my wife's mother… But, uh, is that really necessary? I think that may just further my wife's delicate state…"

"_Tell you what, dipshit, if you don't like my policy, you can just come on down here and smooch my big ol' white butt. Pucker up buttercup!_" Cameron waved frantically at me again, clearly wanting me to intervene somehow as the phone beeped to hold.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered, panicking. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know! Uh…" His face lit up. "Cry! Pretend I just told you what Rooney said about the body! Just start crying, come on!" I was about to protest and make a remark about crying on command, but I realized I would have to play my part. Not even knowing if the line had picked back up again, I threw myself onto Cameron, pretending to sob into his shoulder. In my ears, at least, it sounded convincing. He cleared his throat, and I guessed that Rooney had picked up again.

"A-a body!? H-he wants to see her _body?_ My p-poor m-mother!" I cried into Cameron's shoulder, winding my arms around his middle. He lifted his free hand to pat my back as he took in a deep breath, clearly getting into character and clearly he was _actually_ enjoying it.

"There, there dear… it isn't our fault that our daughter's principle is _incompetent!_" The last word was clearly meant for Rooney to hear. I eventually pulled myself away and worked my way to the other side of the kitchen island, still pretending to cry softly till I dropped it completely. "Well, I should say you do!" A pause. "Well I think you should be _sorry_ for Christ's sake! You've upset my wife, who is in a very delicate position and you've insulted me! Our family member has just _died!_ What the _hell_ is the matter with you anyways?"

There was another pause as I could only assume Rooney was attempting to gather his thoughts. Cameron smiled to himself as he twisted his feet in a bit of a dance, all tension in his body from earlier having left; he smiled up at me, showing his teeth as he formulated a response to whatever our principle was saying. A slight smirk pulled up on his face.

"Pardon my French, but you're an asshole!" Cameron exclaimed percussively into the reciever. "_Asshole!_" God, what every kid in our school would give to say that to Rooney… I gave him two thumbs up, grinning as well. I had to admit, he didn't sound _or_ look half-bad at the moment-sure the faces he was making were funny, but they didn't look half bad on his face. "This isn't over yet, buster, do you read me?" A pause as I began to snicker to myself. "Call me _sir_, Goddammit! That's better! You just mind your P's and Q's, buster, and remember who you're dealing with!"

Ferris, who'd just stepped into the room, dressed sharply in a suit with his hair combed and gelled, smirked and pointed at us both with two fingers, a sly smil eon his face as if he were in some sort of spy movie.

"Bueller. Ferris Bueller," he said as if he were answering Cameron's question. Lowering the phone, the taller boy clasped his palm over the reciever, a slightly nervous look coming over his face.

"Now, I'm-I'm a little scared. What if he-what if he recognizes my voice?" Cameron questioned quickly. Ferris, stepping up beside me, smiled at him and shook his head as he fixed his sleeves.

"Impossible! You're doing great!" Ferris whispered. He looked over and nudged my shoulder. "_You_ should have been an actress!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Cam with an encouraging smile.

"The accent really helps," I added, munching on a grape I'd pulled from the bowl atop the counter. Cameron gave a toothy smile as he held the phone away from himself before bringing it back to his ear. He pulled it back again, puckering his lips, one finger held up as though to say there was a slight lull in conversation. The phone was up to his ear again as he decided to continue on.

"Rooney? Rooney. Calm down! Rooney, I don't have all day to bark at you, So gonna make this short and sweet." Ferris gave him an 'a-okay' signal with his fingers as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He mouthed 'perfect, I love it!' "I want my daughter out in front of the school in ten minutes by herself! I don't want anybody-" At this, Ferris lunged forward and hit Cameron on the arm, which caused him to lower the phone and cover the reciever. "_What?_"

"It's too suspicious! Cover it!" he ordered quietly, hoping Cam would fix his mistake. I could feel the tensions rising again, so I sighed, beginning to pour the coffee into the mugs I'd grabbed earlier. "Talk!"

"You!" Cameron shoved the phone in Ferris' direction.

"Talk!"

"You!"

"Talk!" Ferris insisted in a harsh whisper.

"Come on!" Cameron tried to reason, a pleading look on his face. When he looked over at me, I threw my hands up, nervous.

"I can't, I'm supposed to be in hysterics!" I reasoned.

"Talk! No!" Ferris snapped, sounding like he were speaking to a disobedient dog.

"Rooney! _Err!_ Rooney!" Cameron growled into the phone, using his anger from his and Ferris' verbal spar to fuel the anger in his words. "Listen here, pay attention! I changed my mind! I want you out in front of the school with her. I want some words with you by God!" Ferris physically knocked the phone from Cameron's hands, making him reel back in shock. The two jumped towards the phone, which had clattered to the floor. Cam grabbed the phone hand held it just in front of his mouth. "On second thought, we don't have time to talk right now. We'll get together soon and have lunch!"

This time, Ferris _kicked_ Cameron's ass, literally, which caused him to let out a pained 'ow!' as Ferris hung up the phone swiftly. I ran my hands over my face and groaned,

"Oh, God…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cameron exclaimed angrily, his hands reaching down to rest on his sore bum.

"Where's your brain?" Ferris demanded, equally as pissed.

"Why'd you kick me?"

"Where's your brain?"

"Why'd you kick me?"

"Where's your brain?"

"I asked you first."

"_Boys_, are we in first grade? Knock off the back and forth banter, please," I told them, avoiding a splash of hot coffee that nearly scorched my hand. They both gave me a look before they tured back to their personal argument, leaving me out of it completely, which I was okay with.

"Answer me this, both of you; how can we pick up Sloane if Rooney is there with her?" Ferris asked. Cameron scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I said for her to be there alone and you freaked," he said, turning around to face the sink.

"Now… now, I didn't hit you. I lightly slapped you," Ferris tried to reason awkwardly from the door way. I had to admit, it was like watching a married couple get into a spat, and I was finding it rather amusing.

"To be fair, he did slap you on the arm," I pointed out, much to Ferris' triumphant grin, "And to Cameron's respect, Ferris, you did kick him in the ass." Cameron gave our friend an 'I-told-you-so' look, accompanied with a wry smirk.

"You _hit me_. Look, don't ask me to participate in your stupid _crap_ if you don't like the way I do it. You make me get out of bed, you make me come over make me _and_ Rae make a phony phone call to _Edward Rooney? _The man could squash my nuts into oblivion a-a-a-a-and-and then… you _deliberately_ hurt my feelings," Cameron ranted, having turned to face Ferris again. Ferris shook his head and waved a hand.

"No, no, I didn't deliberately hurt your feelings," he said.

"Oh, _really?_"

"Really. No. No, I didn't." Cameron turned and reached into the dinning room, reaching for a coat hook and grabbing his Jersey. "What are you-what are you doing?"

"See you later, guys, I'm going home," he said calmly, walking across the kitchen to head towards the front door.

"Oh, no, come on-come on, don't do that!" begged Ferris.

"Have a nice life."

"Aw, Cameron, wait a minute! Cameron, come back! I didn't mean to lose my temper," Ferris told him in a smooth and calm voice, rushing forward and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry, it was uncalled for."

"You serious?" Cameron asked after a pause.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, Cam, the coffee's done, it'll do you some good. Besides, are you really gonna leave me to suffer with this idiot all day?" I asked as the two stepped back into the kitched. I widened my eyes and blinked a couple times doing my best pouty face. After doing that for a moment, I broke out of it and smiled as Cam shifted awkwardly on his feet, reaching for a coffee mug. I pushed one over to him to it reached his grasp.

"Thank you," he said quietly, lifting the mug to his lips.

"Anytime."

"You did screw up though, right?" Ferris asked. A disbelieving smile crossed Cameron's face as he harshly set the mug down atop the counter.

"_Really,_ Ferris? Really?" I groaned, punching his shoulder.

"Not that it was completely your fault…"

"Why?" he asked slowly, as though he were walking into another trap… and he probably was.

"Well… to fix the situation… I'm gonna have to ask you for a small favor," Ferris trailed off. I felt my brows furrow as I locked eyes with Cameron.

"Um… what-what favor?" he asked, shifting again.

"Well, I won't ask it of you yet, first we need to go back to _your_ place," Ferris said, dumping his coffee down the sink. I eyed him suspiciously as he made a beeline for the door.

"Cam's house? Why do you have to ask him there?" I called after him.

"Because it involves something he possesses! Now, come on, my darlings, we've only got a limited amount of time before we have to get Sloane!" he called back as he opened and closed the front door, clearly headed for Cameron's car.

Cameron looked at me with a worried expression as he tugged his jersey back on.

"Why do we let him do this to us?" Cameron asked as we began to head for the door. Sighing, a ruffled my hair as I pulled my fedora back on.

"Because he has some sort of mind-control-that's _clearly_ the answer," I muttered as he and I exited the house, locking the door behind us.

_**Afterword:**_ _**Wow, chapter two is FINALLY up! I've been studying for exams as of late, so I haven't had much time to sit down and write, but I was suddenly inspired to write the second chapter! I'm really glad so many people are interested in this story! :D**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**_**Melody Blanchard:** _I'm glad you like the story so far! :D I figured Ferris would be trying to set them up together, especially since, in his opinion, it's blatantly obvious that they like each other. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Thanks again!_

**Miss-Understood:** _I actually quoted Fiddler On The Roof, not Mulan-but Mulan does has a song about the matchmaker of their town. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**AllyGatorRawr:** _I'm glad I've hit the characters right on the dot so far! :D It's one of my biggest concerns-not keeping the established characters in character. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again! :D_

**Guest:** _I fully plan on continuing, I just have to find the time to sit down and write XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I loved writing it; Cam was always my favorite character and I really love writing this! Thanks again!_

**zombiekiller966:** _Here's the newest update! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Glad you liked the first chapter enough to decide you wanted to keep on reading! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to those who have added this to story alert/story favorites, it means a lot to me!**_

_**Anyway, guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stick around to read more; sorry I couldn't fit Rae properly into the banter towards the end, it really did seem like a scene that needed to stay mostly between Cam and Ferris. Anyways, I hope you stick around to read more! Thanks again! :D**_

_**~Mary**_


End file.
